build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton Boss Quest
The was a limited time Quest in Build A Boat For Treasure. It was significantly more difficult than The Boss due to the fact that a very thick and dark fog rolls over when the quest begins, shortening vision. Initiation The quest was initiated by joining the Black Team. Once in the black team, the player would have proceeded to the back-most tree and click one of its branches. This will open the door to a chamber with another door and 2 dark orbs. The player has click the leftmost orb to break it. Torches then appear and they would have to be clicked. The torches appear in the following order: #On the bottom of the flagpole. #On top of the tree to the left of the flagpole. #On the hill to the left of the flagpole. #At the edge of the water. #In the hole near the white base(the player will need candy to get the and out). #At the very back of the island/land. #Near number 6 at the side. Once all the torches had been put out, all members would teleport back inside the chamber. The rightmost orb could then be activated to initiate the boss fight. The quest could only be triggered if there were no blocks in the build zone. If the fight was triggered, spooky music would play and the boss will spawn. The boss can only be hit by Cannons. Fight The boss has two attacks: *It would teleport randomly around the player, launching multiple, high-speed hands that damage continually while touching them. These linger around, and are obstacles that have to be avoided. *It summons a storm of fire that destroys all blocks placed down, but does not damage the player. After each attack, it stays still for a few seconds. During this time, it is advised to launch as many cannonballs at it as possible. It is extremely hard to see the body, as it is as pitch-black as the fog. It is instead easier to identify the glowing red eyes to locate it. Each time it gets hit, it flashes red, and it will teleport away. Strategies *Spam as many cannons as possible around the player to create a protective shield against the hands while still allowing the player to attack. *Run around in circles, as the boss' aim is not very good, so it is more likely to miss than to hit. *Keep the camera moving constantly so the boss can be spotted easier. *Climbing to the left or right side of the build zone allows the player to only have to fight from one side and above ground. This can help with the left over hands. *Using the yellow and purple candy can help the player move around with ease whether doing the boss fight or finding torches. *Blue candy can also help, as they reduce the player's hit box's size. This makes it more harder to accidentally run into a hand or get hit by one. *If the player's build is tall and large enough, spawn it. If it is tall enough, the hands cannot hit the player. Rewards Killing the boss caused it to collapse into bones. The hands will still damage the player. When the player goes back to the chamber, a door has opened to reveal a chest. Trivia * If the player died at any process of the quest, they will retain only the progress made before starting and not the progress made during it. * The Skeleton Boss quest was a limited time Quest. The quest was only there to celebrate Halloween. * The chamber was reused for the 2019 Halloween; however, the orbs remain broken. The door revealing the black chest is open, and the black chest is nowhere to be seen. It also gave way to a pumpkin patch which led to the Jack O' Lantern Boss Quest. Guides Category:Quest